The present invention relates generally to fishing lures, and more particularly to fishing lures of a type which simulate crustaceans.
Reference to any prior art in this specification is not, and should not be taken as, an acknowledgment or any form of suggestion that this prior art forms part of the common general knowledge in Australia or any other country.
Fishing lures are typically attached to a fishing line and one or more fish hooks are typically attached to the lure in such a way that a fish biting on the lure is caught on the fish hooks. Live crustaceans, such as prawns, shrimp and crayfish generally move forward through water by walking on the subterrain or by a slow swimming action using their pleopods or swimmerets. Under distress, or as an escape response, these creatures commonly react with a snapping or flicking action of the tail to propel themselves more quickly through the water. Repeated flicking actions generally results in rapid movement, sometimes in a somewhat erratic fashion, away from a perceived threat. The flicking action of the tail results from curling and uncurling of the tail and body of the crustacean, and the flicking action creates a pressure wave that may be recognized by predatory fish.
Lures have been developed which mimic, in a rudimentary fashion, the appearance or behavior of crustaceans. One device, pulled tail first through the water, uses the force of water on the tail to articulate the tail with respect to the body. However, the lure simulates the tail flicking motion only when the lure is pulled backwards through the water.
Throughout this specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word xe2x80x9ccomprisexe2x80x9d, or variations such as xe2x80x9ccomprisesxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9ccomprisingxe2x80x9d, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated element or integer or group of elements or integers but not the exclusion of any other element or integer or group of elements or integers.
The present invention is aimed at providing a fishing lure which simulates a natural range of motions of a crustacean as observed by the target prey, or which at least provides a useful alternative to known lures.
Reference herein to xe2x80x9csimulatesxe2x80x9d includes but is not limited to the fishing lure resembling or otherwise having similarity to a crustacean at the levels of sound, appearance, texture and/or feel. The effectiveness of the instant lure is predicated in part on the overall combination of visual appearance and action of mobility. Both appearance and motion take on a natural form.
With the foregoing in view, this invention in one aspect resides broadly in a fishing lure of the type that simulates a crustacean including:
a forward portion adapted to simulate a forward portion of the crustacean;
a rearward portion adapted to simulate a rearward portion of the crustacean, the rearward portion being flexibly connected to the forward portion such that the forward portion and rearward portion may be moved with respect to each other between a flexed position and a rest position;
connection means on the rearward portion for connection of the fishing line to the rearward portion; and
guide means through which the fishing line may slidably pass, the guide means being associated with the forward portion whereby, in use, a tugging action on the fishing line causes the rearward portion to move with respect to the forward portion from the rest position towards the flexed position to simulate a tail flicking motion of the crustacean.
In a preferred embodiment, the forward portion corresponds to the head and the rearward portion corresponds to the tail. In one embodiment, the guide means is operably associated with the forward portion and juxtaposed to the connection means.
Preferably, biasing means is provided for biasing the forward and rearward portions to the rest position. The biasing means may be operably associated with the forward and rearward portions near to or remote from the flexible connection, or may be inherent in the flexible connection. For example, the flexible connection may be a hinge-like connection with the biasing means being in the form of a returning hinge mechanism acting between the forward portion and the rearward portion. Alternatively, the flexible portion may be in the form of an elastomeric bridging portion between the forward portion and the rearward portion and may be formed from an inherently resilient material, the biasing means being constituted by the elastic memory inherent in the elastomeric material forming the bridging portion. In a further alternative, the forward portion and the rearward portion are formed integrally from an inherently resilient material, and one or more sections of smaller cross-section may be provided to constitute the flexible connection. Where a resilient material is used, the relative movement between the forward and the rearward portions maybe about a non-fixed axis. However, it is preferred that the arrangement of the guide means and the connection means results in a hinge-like pivoting between the forward and rearward portions upon tugging of the fishing line.
The rearward portion may include a plurality of interconnected segments, each of which is flexibly connected to another in a similar manner to the flexible connection between the forward portion and the rearward portion, and at least one of the segments is operatively associated with the guide means and the connection means as hereinbefore described.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, the lure is designed as a complete body solution with flexion resulting from two body elements with transmissional flexing systemically through the body segmentation.
Preferably, the guide means is in the form of a channel or passage in the forward portion. Preferably, the flexible connection is positioned remote from the path that the fishing line takes through the guide means, or the connection means is arranged so that the fishing line follows a non-linear path through the guide means in such manner that the application of a tugging force to the fishing line transmits a tugging type force to the rearward portion causing a flexing of the flexible connection. For example, the fishing line may have a clear span between the connection means and the guide means, whereby a shortening of the span caused by tugging on the fishing line in turn causes movement of the forward and rear portions with respect to one another at least part way to the flexed position.
The connection means may be provided by any suitable arrangement. For example, the connections may include an eyelet attached to or integrally molded with the rearward portion. Alternatively, the connection means may be constituted by the eye of a fishing hook fixedly or removably mounted relative to the rearward portion. In a preferred embodiment, the rearward portion includes a guide through which the fishing hook shaft extends such that the eye of the fishing hook projects through the underside of the rearward portion.
In another aspect of the invention, there is provided a fishing lure for mimmicking characteristics of a crustacean in water, including:
a head portion;
a tail portion having at least one fan portion at an end thereof; and
a flexible bridge portion connecting the head and tail portions whereby the head portion and tail portion are resiliently and rotationally movable relative to each other through flexion of the bridge portion;
whereby, in use in water, when the tail portion is caused to move rotationally toward the head portion, the at least one fan portion creates a pressure wave in the water, detectable by a fish and simulative of the pressure wave created by a tail flicking action of an actual crustacean.
preferably, the lure comprises a head portion and a flexible body portion permitting transmissional controlled flexing systematically through the body element.
The motion provides leverage on the water causing a movement response at an angle to the force applied by the tail fan.
The preload of the tail gives more advantageous angle for the tail to apply force onto the waterxe2x80x94hence a more natural flicking motion.
As the line force is applied, the tail fans flex off providing directional stability). Once at full flexion, the tail fan returns through the neutral position creating a return flick in the tail fan. This function amplifies the pressure wave generated by the tail fan to that simulating real prawns. The inherent elasticity (rapid recovery) of the material helps to achieve this snapping function.
In a further aspect of the invention, there is provided a fishing lure for mimicking characteristics of a crustacean in water, including:
a head portion having at least one first projection associated therewith;
a tail portion having at least one fan portion at an end thereof and at least one second projection associated therewith; and
a flexible bridge portion connecting the head and tail portions whereby the head portion and tail portion are resiliently and rotationally movable relative to each other through flexion of the bridge portion;
whereby, when the tail is caused to move rotationally toward the head portion to at least a predetermined degree, respective ones of the at least one first projection and the at least one second projection are caused to frictionally engage each other to create a sound detectable by a fish and simulative of the sound created by a tail flicking action of an actual crustacean.
In the preferred embodiment, the frictional engagement of projections activated through flexion, occurs in a hollowed out underbody region. The engaging projections are attached to thin walled body segments in the hollowed out flexion zone. As a consequence of the free attachment of the side walls in the flexion region, they vibrate under frictional engagement of projections attachedxe2x80x94promoting pressure wave generation. These thin walled zones act as amplification mechanisms increasing the noise and pressure anomalies created by the flicking noise.
Fish detect prey using visual, chemosensory and lateral line sensory tools in water. The lateral line is a sensory organ receptive to pressure wave variations in the water.
The pleapods and walking legs are soft flexible projections at the underside of the lure body. They closely represent indicative legs and pleapods as seen in real crustaceans. As the lure is moved through the water, turbulence is created, emitting small pressure waves. Fish interpret the pressure wave/turbulence information emitted from the lure as well as the visual image as the projections of live wild crustaceans in the water.
The lure preferably comprises projections simulating pleapods and walking legs. These create turbulence emitting small pressure waves and turbulence which in combination provide the impression of many projections emulating the natural movement of a crustacean, such as a prawn. The lure preferably comprises hollow cavities which act as an amplification mechanism to increase noise and pressure emissions created by the flicking motion. As the hinge sides are preferably free, they vibrate under frictional engagement providing a pressure wave amplification. Reference herein to xe2x80x9cfrictional engagementxe2x80x9d includes any form of engagement of surfaces such as but not limited to a xe2x80x9cslappingxe2x80x9d motion.
In yet another aspect of the invention, there is provided a fishing lure for mimicking characteristics of a crustacean in water, including:
a head portion;
a tail portion having at least one fan portion at an end thereof; and
a flexible bridge portion connecting the head and tail portions whereby the head portion and tail portion are resiliently and rotationally movable relative to each other through flexion of the bridge portion, the bridge portion having a continuous elastomeric portion for biasing the tail portion against rotational movement towards the head portion.
Preferably, the head portion, tail portion and bridge portion are formed integrally as parts of a body portion. Preferably, the front projections create resistance on the water, increasing the mechanical advantage of tail flexion. Preferably, the body portion is injection molded from a plastics material having an elastic memory. Preferably, the plastics material is polyurethane from about 30 to about 140 duro hardness such as from about 60 to about 100 including about 80 duro hardness. The term xe2x80x9caboutxe2x80x9d in this context include a variation of about 10 units. Any other material including rubber which can be manipulated to produce that texture, appearance, feel and motion of a crustacean is encompassed by the present invention. Preferably, the lure simulates a member of the family penaeidae, aristeidae, solenoceridae, astacidae, austroastacidae, parastacidae or other kind of crustacean commonly used as bait for fishing. More preferably, the lure simulates a prawn, shrimp or crayfish.
Preferably, the head portion of the lure includes at least one forward projection extending therefrom and having sufficient surface area so as to meet with inertial resistance of the water against forward movement of the lure when the lure is pulled forward. Preferably, there are two forward projections, for stabilizing the orientation of the lure so as to resemble the normal upright orientation of the crustacean, each forward projection being angled somewhat outwardly and downwardly. Advantageously, the two forward projections may be enlarged to meet with greater inertial resistance when the lure is given a sharp pull, thereby leaving the lure within closer proximity of an interested fish while facilitating a stronger tail flicking action of the lure. Preferably, resistance applied on the head increases mechanical advantage of tail flexion. Further advantageously, the two forward projections may be formed to simulate outstretched claws, eyes, antennules or antennal scales. Altematively, the lure may have only one forward projection in the form of a bib.
Preferably, the lure includes at least one hook for hooking a fish. Preferably, the lure includes a first hook and a second hook, the first hook being operably associated with the rearward (tail) portion and the second hook being located adjacent the forward (head) portion. Preferably, the second hook is, in use of the lure, removably locatable in a hook locating portion of the lure adjacent the forward (head) portion. Preferably, the hook locating portion is located immediately rearward of the forward portion, i.e. at the forward portion of the tail section. Preferably, in use of the lure, the at least one hook is connected to a fishing line to thereby connect the lure to the fishing line. Preferably, in use of the lure, the first hook is tied to the fishing line and the second hook is threaded thereon so as to be able to slide freely along the fishing line. In one embodiment, the at least one hook is a single hook. In other embodiments, the hooks are multiple hooks such as double or treble hooks. Generally the hooks are removable and different hooks may be inserted depending on the location, type of fish sought at legal requirements in the country, state, region or territory. The present invention extends, however, to lures manufactured with permanently mounted hooks.
The locating mechanisms permit the optimal positioning such that when a fish strikes the lure and engages the hook point, the hook breaks free from restraint, presenting the entire hook gape and increasing hook penetration. The hooks"" location is integral to the lure design, with the hooks either releasing from the lure body or integral body flexion (i.e. as the fish strikes, the lure body flexes, exposing the hook point and gape) to permit increased penetration angle to improve hook up.
The hooks are positioned to reduce snagging. The hooks are positioned in such a way to minimize the capacity to engage the points on foreign objects as they pass closely by (based on forward swimming motion).
Advantageously, the lure will be seen by the fish to be facing away attempting to move away in a natural manner. Advantageously, the tail flicking motion may be induced with relatively little movement of the lure through the water.
The distinction between different body parts of some crustaceans may not be readily identifiable and therefore the points or regions of flexible connection between body parts may vary between embodiments of the invention. For example, the head portion and the lower body portion (corresponding to the abdomen, for example) may be flexibly connected, or two or more parts of the tail may be flexibly connected. Also, the term xe2x80x9ctail flicking motionxe2x80x9d refers to movement of the rearward portion of the lure with respect to the forward portion in a similar manner to the tail flicking motion made by an actual crustacean as an escape response to a predator. This is a rapid flicking motion in the water which serves to propel the crustacean through the water including in an upward, upward backward and/or forward upward direction (taking the head as facing in the forward direction). Advantageously, embodiments of the invention provide for flexion of the tail portion with respect to the head portion over at least a portion of the abdomen, for example over two to three abdominal segments, thus providing a better simulation of the full abdominal flexion of most crustaceans during the tail flicking motion.
Advantageously, a pulling force may be applied to the fishing line which is sufficient to cause the tail flicking motion of the lure to simulate at least to a small extent the actual tail flicking action of a crustacean.
Advantageously, the lure will be seen by the fish to be facing away attempting to move away in a natural manner.
As referred to above, the lure permits a range of motions based on retrieval angle and strength of flick. With respect to crustaceans such as prawns and shrimps, when the line pull force is activated on the lure at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0 to the neutral swimming force, the lure moves up in the water within the range of 45xc2x0 relative to the line pull angle. Depending on the intensity of the pull force, the lure will move in the range of 5 to 30 cm from the neutral position prior to pulling, to the point of return to neutral position post pull. when the line pull force is activated on the lure at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 to the neutral swimming position, the lure moves up in the water within the range of 20xc2x0 relative to the vertical line pull.
With a surface pull where no weights are incorporated, and the line pull force is applied at an acute angle, i.e. less than 30xc2x0 to the horizontal, the lure will partially or fully break through the surface and depending on pull force intensity under normal fishing conditions, lift from the water, travel in an arching trajectory and land up to approximately 100 cm from exit point.
With respect to crustaceans, when the line pull force is activated on the lure at an angle of approximately 45xc2x0 to the neutral swimming position, the lure moves back and up within a range of 90xc2x0 relative to the line pull angle. Depending on the intensity of the pull force, the lure will move in the range of 5 to 30 cm from the neutral position prior to pulling, to the point of return to neutral position post pull.
When line pull force is activated on the lure at an angle of approximately 90xc2x0 to the neutral swimming position, the lure moves back and up within the range of 60xc2x0 relative to the vertical pull action.
When one or more strong quick pull forces are applied to the lure, the crustacean lure performs an erratic tumbleturn action (turn over on itself). The pull force activates the tail flick motion and rotates the lure through 180xc2x0, to be facing upside down and tail first towards the angler. The lure weighting causes the lure to spin about the axis of the line. Additional pull forces activate the lure from this reverse neutral position accentuating rearward flick backwards towards the angler.
The crustacean is balanced to descend through the water column after casting in an upright orientation (lifelike) and rest on the bottom, i.e. legs splayed and balancing claws up and forward and tail extended. The lure will maintain upright orientation with slow steady retrieve.
Weights are a useful and in some cases an integral aspect of the lure design. The weights are interchangeable to provide favorable fishing features. The weights provide the lure with mass to sink. The interchangeable weights permit different rates of sink, providing for presentation of the lure at different depths.
The weights also provide postural sink balance.
The present invention further provides a package comprising multiple components wherein a first component comprises a fishing lure of the type that simulates a crustacean including:
a forward portion adapted to simulate a forward portion of the crustacean;
a rearward portion adapted to simulate a rearward portion of the crustacean, the rearward portion being flexibly connected to the forward portion such that the forward portion and rearward portion may be moved with respect to each other between a flexed position and a rest position;
guide means through which the fishing line may slidably pass, the guide means being associated with the forward portion whereby, in use, a tugging action on the fishing line causes the rearward portion to move with respect to the forward portion from the rest position towards the flexed position to simulate a tail flicking motion of the crustacean;
a second component comprising one or more hooks;
an optional third component comprising weight means; and
an optional fourth component comprising fishing line.
The package may also contain instructions for use. The instructions may be in written, video and/or electronic form. The lure may also be other forms as herein described.
Yet another aspect of the present invention contemplates a method for catching an aquatic animal, said method comprising attracting said aquatic animal to a fishing lure of the type that simulates a crustacean including:
a forward portion adapted to simulate a forward portion of the crustacean;
a rearward portion adapted to simulate a rearward portion of the crustacean, the rearward portion being flexibly connected to the forward portion such that the forward portion and rearward portion may be moved with respect to each other between a flexed position and a rest position;
connection means on the rearward portion for connection of the fishing line to the rearward portion; and
guide means through which the fishing line may slidably pass, the guide means being associated with the forward portion whereby, in use, a tugging action on the fishing line causes the rearward portion to move with respect to the forward portion from the rest position towards the flexed position to simulate at least to a small extent a tail flicking motion of the crustacean and wherein hook means on the lure is capable of hooking said aquatic animal.